A Werewolf's Tale
by InsaneWriter
Summary: In that moment it was as if nothing mattered, not the Cullens, not Edward or Bella, no one. It was his human mind connecting with his inner wolf, telling him that she's the only one that matters, that he must be what she needs, what she desires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fic. I hope you all like it. Don't be too hard on me, please...**

* * *

><p>He loved the ocean; just sitting on the shore calmed his nerves, feeling the ocean mist against his abnormally warm skin. He closed his eyes and just listened to the wave's crash onto the shore. It was a cold and cloudy day at "La Push", but the cold felt good to him.<p>

"Jake," he heard his name.

He opened his eyes and saw his best-friend, Embry Call, standing in front of him. He momentarily closed his eyes again until; his name was called once again, this time by Seth Blackwater.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to relax?" Jacob said in annoyance.

"We're worried about you, Jake," Embry stated sitting beside the dark-skinned young man. "It's been a good five years since, well, you know."

Jacob knew that he meant, Bella Swan, the girl he was in love with, had married Edward Cullen, they had a baby girl, Reneesmee, subsequently she was turned into a vampire, shortly after they decided to move to a small town near Maine. So not only was he heartbroken, but he had also lost a good friend. Yes, he was in love with Bella, but he hadn't imprinted on her.

"It's time to get back out there, Jake," Seth began, "Find your soul mate, imprint."

"Yeah, bro, you can't spend the rest of your life just sitting here by the ocean," Embry agreed with Seth.

In that moment Leah walked up to them and said, "The Sheriff's at your dad's, Jake."

Jacob quickly stood up and before he ran home, muttered, "This can't be good."

He soon arrived at Billy's humble abode and sure enough, Charlie was sitting in the kitchen with Jacob's dad drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey, Jake, it's been a long time," the Sheriff greeted the young man.

"Hey Charlie, how is everything?" he leaned up against the kitchen counter. He was wearing jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes.

"Everything's just fine, listen, there's a new family in town and I… Well, Billy and I were just wondering if you would help them get settled in," Charlie stated more than asked.

"And by "settled in", you mean help move boxes and such," Jacob replied coyly.

"More or less," Billy responded.

"Okay, what's going on here? Why are you guys acting so weird?" Jacob asked curiously.

Charlie and Billy glanced at each other quickly then looked at the young troubled man in front of them.

"Jake, I think this will be good for you, the last five years you've been a bit of an anti-social, your friends are worried about you and so are we," Billy said carefully.

_Okay, so I take a break from society for five years and here they are trying to psycho-analyze me. _He thought in amusement. "Look, I'm fine, I just needed a break from everything," Jacob said trying to justify himself.

"Well, that's good, welcome back, now are you going to help or not?" Charlie asked bluntly.

"Are you going to throw me in jail if I don't?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

Billy couldn't help but to smirk at his son's remark.

"I might," Charlie replied half-jokingly.

Sighing, Jacob gave in, "Fine, I'll help out, when do they need me?"

"Now would be good," was the reply he got.

_Why did I ever come back? _He asked himself as he left the quaint house. He hopped on his motorcycle, started it up and rode away. Before he had left, Charlie had given him directions to the house. It was near the beach, in the woods, at least two miles away from the town and really anyone. He sped down the winding road, the crisp wind rushing through his hair and against his warm skin. All he could think of was how boring this was going to be. _What did I get myself into, Community service? _ He arrived in front of a modern-Victorian home, the outside decorated with shrubs and of course the trees were surrounding the lovely house. It was a three-story home, made of brick, the windows were large and modern, you could see the dining room, kitchen and entry way. He made his way up the gravel covered pathway to the tall dark oak door of the residence, before pulling up he had seen a U-Haul truck parked in the driveway. The garage was detached and located on the side of the house. He rang the doorbell and waited.

After a moment or two of waiting a woman answered the door, greeting the young man warmly, "Ah, you must be Jacob." She looked like she was in her mid-forties, had light brown hair, beautiful cobalt, almond shaped eyes, she looked of Native American descent, but Jacob couldn't really tell. She had a very fit body and wore fitted slacks, white blouse and pumps.

"Yeah," Jacob murmured.

"My name is Cordelia Neith," she shook his hand and invited him into her home.

Moving boxes were everywhere, there were leather couches in the living room, the dining table and chairs were already set up. It looked as though she just needed help with the beds which were laying in pieces against the staircase.

"We really haven't had the time to set up the beds so we've been sleeping on the couches in the living room," Cordelia said a bit embarrassed.

Jacob glanced at her, "we?"

She laughed as if amused by her own absent mind, "My daughter Kyla," she placed her hands on her hips and looked around, "yup, it's just me and her."

"Is she gonna help?" he asked curiously.

"She'll be back later," Cordelia replied. "She's working right now."

"Where does she work?" he asked as she signaled for him to pick up a big heavy box. He picked it up and followed her to the kitchen.

"She's a teacher at the high school," Cordelia replied. "Come to think of it, she probably won't be back until late, teacher-parent conference."

Jacob nodded understandingly and just continued to work without any more questions. He had to admit that there was a certain amount of mystery to these two women and he couldn't help but to be suspicious about what their intentions were in the small town of "Forks".

The days passed and he was at the Neith residence almost every day, helping Cordelia set things up the way she wanted them in the house and still he hadn't met the illusive Kyla.

One day as he walked up the stairs through the hallway he saw a picture of a girl with very light brown hair, her facial features were beautiful, she had a light complexion, almond shaped eyes that were a lovely greyish-blue color, her nose was proportionate to the rest of her face, high cheek bones and full lips that were a natural subtle shade of pink.

"That's my Kyla," Cordelia interrupted.

Jacob tore his gaze away from the picture, nodded and murmured, "Oh."

"Hopefully tonight, you'll finally be able to meet her," the mom said as she followed him into the office room.

"I won't get my hopes up," Jacob replied as he set the box down and began his walk down the stairs, suddenly he heard the front door slam shut and a voice that sounded like music to his ears.

"Mom, I'm home."

He finally reached the bottom of the staircase and saw her… _Kyla_…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review! This is Kyla's POV. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>Kyla just stood there, wondering who the guy standing in her new home was. Not to mention he was just staring at her like he had never seen a woman before. She locked the door behind her and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"<p>

Cordelia rushed down the stairs, "Ah, Kyla, this is Jacob. I told you about him remember?"

She showed a sudden realization upon her beautiful features as she crossed her arms looking at him in disdain, "Really…" She walked up to him.

"It's nice to finally meet you," he put his hand out for her to shake.

Kyla just stared at him for a moment, blankly, before she hesitantly shook his hand and replied, "Likewise." She then turned to her mother and asked, "What's for dinner?"

Cordelia sighed, pausing before responding, "Meatloaf."

Kyla was wearing a white loose polo shirt tucked into fitted khaki pants, black converse sneakers, hair tied up in a ponytail; she also wore a black wool jacket and shouldered a leather messenger bag. "I'll be up in the office," she just walked passed Jacob, then her mother, up the stairs.

Jacob just looked at Cordelia with a confused look on his handsome features. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"No, no, don't mind her, she's probably just tired and irritated from work. She does work with teenagers," Cordelia replied cheerfully.

Jacob nodded and there was a long awkward pause.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow? I'm sure things will be better with her by then," Cordelia gently walked him to the door.

"Are you sure? I mean I could stay longer and help," he replied insistently.

"No, it's okay, don't want to work you too hard," she opened the door and he hesitantly walked out.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," and with that he walked away.

Cordelias smile faded after the fact that she closed the front door. She made her way up to the office where Kyla sat at one of the desks on her lap top. "Could you have been ruder to our guest?" the mom stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Can we not do this? I really don't have the patience right now," Kyla replied not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I know you loved our old home, but this is our home now and you know we really didn't have a choice," Cordelia said walking closer to her daughter.

The younger woman sighed. "I'm just tired of running, mom."

"If we don't run, it's the end for us, Kyla," the older woman said severely. "Do you want that?"

"Of course I don't want that, mother."

There was a brief silence between the two before Cordelia gently turned her daughter towards herself and said, "You're not making this easy on me or you by being bitter. Please, just give this place a chance."

Sighing, Kyla gave in to her mother and replied, "Fine."

"And be nice to Jacob, he's done a lot for us this past week," Cordelia added before she walked out.

"Mom, you know how I feel about men," was the reply she exclaimed, but her mom was out of ear shot. The lovely young woman stared out the wide window; through the trees she could see the rocky shore and the ocean. She stood up and walked downstairs, out the back sliding door, making her way to the beach. She could not get over how beautiful it was. _I suppose I could get used to this._ She walked closer as the waves gently came to shore; it was a nice calm day. In a moment's time, she saw a young woman with pale skin walking towards her. The woman appeared to be alone, walking along the shore as well. The sun was setting along the horizon and Kyla didn't know if she was seeing things, but she could've sworn the woman was _shimmering,_ was the word she used. The woman stopped and stared at Kyla for a while, which puzzled the new-comer. _What the hell is wrong with people here? Why do people find an urge to stare at me? _She thought in annoyance. The woman tore her gaze away, turned and began to walk away. She was nearly half a mile away when she stopped and just stared at Kyla. _Weird,_ she thought and had half a mind to go after the woman, she but didn't.

"Kai, are you going to join me for dinner?" Cordelia exclaimed from a distance.

"Yeah, I'll be right in," Kyla replied and began her walk back to the house. _People are so strange here._ Then she thought, _What if… No, she couldn't know. Could she? _She decided not to tell her mom about that mysterious "shimmering" woman she saw on the beach.

As Kyla walked up to her new home the next day, Jacob rushed into step with her and greeted her warmly, "Hey, Kyla, how's it going?"

"Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked him a bit startled by his seemingly sudden appearance.

He seemed taken aback by her response. "What's your problem?" he asked a bit frustrated.

She rolled her eyes, opened the door to her home and walked in. She didn't respond to his question, she really didn't feel a need to. He followed her in and quickly walked in front of her, blocking her way to the stairs.

"Move," she said firmly as she crossed her arms.

He crossed his arms as well and shook his head.

She dodged passed him and almost made it to the stairs but he wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun her around so that she was at the exact same place she was before. _Whoa… He is freakishly warm. _She noted a bit frustrated now.

Jacob had a coy smirk on his features as he guarded the staircase from Kyla.

"I'm not kidding, Jacob, let me pass," she said firmly.

He shook his head, "No."

She sighed and asked, "What do I have to do to get passed you?"

"Go to the beach with me," he responded quickly.

"What?" she inquired a bit confused.

"There's a bond fire tonight at 'La Push', I want you to come with me," he demanded stubbornly.

She just gazed at him for a moment suspiciously and asked, "Are you asking me out?"

"It wasn't a question," he replied, smiling.

What was this? She found herself gleaming as well and blushing! She forced the smile away and said, "Alright, Jacob Black, I'll go with you to this beach bond fire of yours, when is it?"

"It's going to start very soon, we should leave now," was his response.

"Let me get changed then."

He just stared at her for a moment and didn't budge.

"I can't go in my work clothes and it'll probably be cold," she stated trying to reason with him.

He looked her up and down. "Alright, but I'm coming up to get you if you're not done in five minutes," he warned her moving to the side.

She answered, rolling her eyes, "Fine." Then she walked up the stairs quickly. _Boy, he's persistent. I really don't know why I'm letting him take the upper hand on me, oh yeah… I can't afford to blow our cover…_


	3. Chapter 3

In that moment it was as if nothing mattered, not the Cullens, not Edward or Bella, no one. It was his human mind connecting with his inner wolf, telling him that she's the only one that matters, that he must be what she needs, what she desires. She was his reason for existence; she must be protected and loved…

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" were the first words out of her mouth.

No warm greeting, no "hello, how are you doing?" which surprised him. Cordelia soon walked down and said something which Jacob wasn't paying attention to, he was too busy staring at the beauty in front of him and for the first time in his life he was baffled and before he knew it, Kyla had walked upstairs and he was outside, standing at the entrance of their home. _What the hell just happened?_ He climbed onto his motorcycle and rode home, but when he arrived home all he could think of was Cordelias daughter. He didn't even eat dinner that night which worried his father.

"Jake, are you feeling okay?" his dad wheeled into the werewolf's room.

"I'm fine, dad," Jacob was lying in bed without a shirt, the moonlight streaming into his bedroom.

"You didn't eat dinner, aren't you hungry?" Billy asked in concern.

The young man sat up and said bluntly, "Dad, I imprinted today."

Billy just sat there for a moment, grinned and nodded. "That's what I was afraid of," he muttered.

"What?" Jacob was nothing but confused by his father's reaction. "I thought you would be happy for me, I've finally found my soul mate," he said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He was hungry.

"Jake, I know that Charlie and I sent you over there to help, but that was before we found out a little more information about them," Billy paused. "They move about five or six times every year, now we don't know why, but I suspect that someone's after them."

"Okay, but that doesn't change the fact that I've imprinted on Kyla and if someone's after them I can protect her and Cordelia," Jacob stated confidently.

"Son, I think you should stay away, just until we figure things out," said Billy worriedly. "It's for the safety of the people."

"So now they're a danger to the town?" Jacob scoffed. "You sent me over there, dad, this is partly your fault. You know I can't stay away, not even if I tried."

Billy sat in quiet thought for a moment. "Bring her by the bond fire tomorrow," He said before left the kitchen.

Sighing a bit concerned, Jacob just took a bite out of the apple he grabbed from the fruit basket on the counter. _Why can't things just be simple for once? _He asked himself quite exasperated.

The next day as he was leaving his house to go to the Neiths residence, Alice Cullens drove up, which was a surprise. _Great, I wonder what she wants. _He just sat on his motorcycle as she pulled up beside him and rolled down the driver side window.

"We need to talk," she said without preliminaries.

"Nice to see you too, Alice," was his sarcastic response.

"It's about the newcomers," The dark haired, pale skinned beauty turned off her "Audi" and stepped out of the car. "I saw one of them yesterday."

Jacob crossed his arms, "And?"

"She's not as innocent as you may think, Jacob," she stated severely.

"Why don't you just tell me what your vision was so I can be on my way," he said impatiently.

Alice sighed. "That's just it, I couldn't see anything."

"So what, she's another 'Bella'?" Jacob asked in dread.

"I don't know, just be careful," she had a strange look of compassion on her lovely features which really weirded him out.

He started up his bike and said before riding off, "I can take care of myself. You and your family stay out of this."

Alice watched him as he rode off on his "Ducati" motorcycle. "It's too late," she whispered.

Jacob finally arrived at Cordelia and Kyla's house; he parked his bike on the side and saw Kyla walking up to the front door and quickly caught into step with her. She was rude and he kind of hated the fact that she was the one he had imprinted on. Anyway, he really didn't give her choice but to go to the beach with him, she hesitantly agreed only because she knew he wasn't going to leave her alone.

He waited downstairs for her to change; the sun was already beginning to set, so he knew everyone was at "La Push". _I'm always late, _he sighed. Two or three more minutes passed before Kyla walked down wearing straight leg blue jeans, a loose navy blue sweat-shirt and black sneakers. Her long light brown hair was down in its natural wavy splendor.

"Okay, I'm ready," she sighed.

He couldn't help but to smile as he followed her, she was just so beautiful, even in the plainest clothes.

"What?" she apparently caught him staring.

"Nothing," he continued to follow her to her car. "So, you're driving? Do you even know where 'La Push' is?"

She stopped and just looked at him for a moment.

"Come on, we'll take my bike," he insisted as he walked to the side of the house.

"But it's cold," she whined.

Sighing, he took off his leather jacket and threw it around her shoulders, "here."

"You really don't have to do this, Jacob," she said slipping her arms through the sleeves.

He was already sitting on the bike and she just seemed to stand there cluelessly. "Would you get on already," he ordered as he turned on the motorcycle.

She rolled her eyes and hopped on behind him wrapping her arms around him, holding on. Smirking, slyly Jacob took off faster than usual so that she'd squeeze him tighter. She squealed and exclaimed in disdain, "You did that on purpose!"

"I wouldn't," he said with a smile.

Soon they arrived at "La Push", just following the smoke they came upon the bond-fire and around it sat Billy, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth and a few other friends. "Hey guys," Jacob greeted them.

Everyone looked at Jacob then at Kyla and suddenly it became quiet.

"This is Kyla Neith," He introduced the woman he had imprinted on.

"Please, sit," Billy said to the two as conversations began to start up again.

Jacob sat next to his dad and Kyla sat in between Jacob and Seth.

_She's probably uncomfortable. _He looked at her; she glanced back at him and just grinned. A smile gradually appeared on his face.

"I'm Billy, Jake's dad, the little guy sitting next to you is Seth, that's Leah, Embry, Quil," the father just continued around the circle introducing her to the rest of the people there.

"It's uh, nice to meet you all," she announced as she pulled her legs to her chest.

"So, Kyla, how do you like it here?" Seth asked curiously.

She glanced over at the young boy, then at Jacob and Billy before answering, "It's a big change from where I used to live."

"Where was that?" Leah asked, seemingly suspicious.

"New York," she replied nonchalantly.

"Why'd you move," Embry asked more curious than suspicious.

Jacob couldn't help but to think that his dad was to blame for the "20 questions" game being played with Kyla. _I knew this was a bad idea._ Surprisingly, though, she was handling it pretty well.

"Well, we really didn't have a choice," she replied hesitantly.

"Why?" Seth inquired.

Jacob decided to intervene, "okay, 'twenty questions' is over, guys."

Kyla glanced at the young man quickly and smiled graciously. In turn he winked at her.

As the rest of the night passed, everyone began to walk off, taking strolls along the beach. Leah took Kyla on a walk and left Jacob, Billy, Embry, Quil and Seth sitting at the bond fire.

"So, what do you guys think?" Jacob asked the four.

Seth put his two-cents in, "I think she's beautiful."

"She seems nice," Embry put in.

"And kind hearted," Quil said after.

Billy stayed silent for a few moments. "I suppose we could trust her for now," he stated. "But I want you to be careful, son."

"Didn't we already have this conversation, dad?" Jacob said in annoyance.

Billy exhaled in worriment for his son as Seth changed the subject and began talking about a weird itch he's been getting in the back of his ear when he's in werewolf form.

"Dude, you have fleas?" Embry laughed.

"No," Seth exclaimed.

Jacob, Billy, and Quil joined in on the laughter.

"Guys this isn't funny, what if it's serious?" Seth said seriously.

Quil chimed in, "Why don't you try taking a bath?"

Again laughter filled the air around the bond fire.

Jacob glanced over his shoulder and saw Leah and Kyla in the distance; he couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. He also couldn't help feeling very protective of her. _I wonder if she'd freak out if I told her what I am…_


End file.
